Love is Forever and Always
by kyrbri
Summary: Ryou's coming back from a party and something happens. PLease Read to find out! R&R Love G00


Kyrbri: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and this is a ONE shot fic so enjoy! Oh and this is based on an e-mail that my friend sent to me.  
  
Love is Forever and Always  
  
At Domino High School in class 10B....  
  
"I can't believe it! Your Grandpa going away and letting you have a New Years bash!" Jou exclaimed  
  
"Yep!" Yugi said proudly "We just can't trash the house" Yugi said loudly  
  
"That's the best part!" whined  
  
"Hey where's Ryou?" Asked Tea  
  
"He's just running late I bet!" Jou whispered  
  
"Hello" Ryou said politely before sitting at his desk  
  
"Now class, settle down." Exclaimed the teacher happily "Today we are going to do poetry."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh that's so boring!" Jou whispered  
  
"I find it romantic!" Tea replied  
  
"Anyone have written any poems sometime before?" asked the teacher  
  
"Nope" Yugi said plainly  
  
"I have a poem" Ryou said slowly  
  
"Why don't you share it with us" Tea alleged  
  
"It isn't that good..." Ryou stammered  
  
"Please" Jou and Honda whispered  
  
"Ok, fine just let me get it out of my bag" Ryou replied "here it goes"  
  
Good-Bye My Angel Dear  
  
My days draw long and weary  
  
When you're no longer near.  
  
Confidence is filled with questions  
  
Strength filled with fear  
  
The assuredness that I awake with each day  
  
Is nowhere to be found?  
  
As though my dreams and aspirations  
  
Were buried underground  
  
I hear your voice being carried by wind  
  
Like your fingers through my hair I close my eyes remember your kiss  
  
And wish you were there  
  
So nothing left, but one thing to say  
  
To resolve my heartbreak  
  
Good-bye my darling love  
  
Good-bye my angel dear  
  
"Yah, that was awesome were did you learn to do a poem like that!" Tea said astonished  
  
"I made it up by myself" Ryou shrugged as the bell rang (AN/ pretty quick class and that was not my poem! From Chicken Soup for the Soul on tough stuff)  
  
"Ryou I was wondering, if you could come..."Yugi paused for a moment "My New Years party. You won't have to do anything stupid!"  
  
"I would have to ask Bakura" Ryou said slowly  
  
"It's ok if Bakura won't let you...but come if you can!" Yugi said slowly "Bye come if you can" and ran off with Jou and Honda down the hall  
  
(&#$(&$)(&$(#%)(#&$)#$#)%#%)#)%(#)%#%)  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
"Um Yami?" I asked quietly as I step into his soul room  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" he replied  
  
"I was wondering if...I could... to Yugi's New Years Party.." I stopped for a moment "but if I can't its ok..."  
  
"Will there be adults?"  
  
"No Yami..." I replied  
  
"Will you promise me something" he asked me pulling me to sit on the bed.  
  
"Depends what" I started slowly  
  
"If I let you go to this part with the squirt, do not get drunk." He started slowly and hugging me "If you do get drunk call me and I will pick you up. I won't be mad but happy you didn't die from drunk driving."  
  
"Promise" I replied hugging him back  
  
"OK, I'm trusting you abiou!" he purred as he hugged me "You better get ready!"  
  
"Ok." I smiled Does he really love me?  
  
Yes abiou I do! Promise to not get drunk  
  
Damn, I forgot to turn off the mental link! Promise, I'll be back by 1:00am  
  
Why?  
  
Because I want to have fun  
  
Fine, I won't be awake! So just be quiet!  
  
Ok, bye  
  
Don't drink! Remember  
  
Trust me I won't since you won't leave me alone! Love you! Byeand walked out of the soul room.  
  
)#(#)#)(&$($#(#$(#$)(#!)(#!#)($&#()&%$&  
  
Ryou's POV!  
  
At Yugi's house....  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Welcome! Come in! We have lots of snacks!" said Yugi   
  
"Honda and I brought some beer" Jou exclaimed  
  
"More like stole" Seto said under his breath.  
  
"Nah, I'll just have a Sprite." I replied quietly  
  
"Come on start dancing!" Tea screamed  
  
"Yah Jou!" chuckled Seto  
  
"But I can't dance!" Jou said blushing  
  
"Come on I'll teach you!" Seto said  
  
"Fine, come on Ryou have some fun and loosen up!" Jou shouted  
  
"Coming" I replied  
  
"Want anything to drink, vodka? Beer? Pop?" Yugi asked  
  
"Just a Sprite please." I replied "Sprite"  
  
"Why not some alcohol?" Yugi asked innocently "Your old enough!"  
  
"I promised someone..."I trialed off in the middle of my sentence  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bakura" I said plainly  
  
"Bakura!?" Yugi and Jou "Why him?"  
  
"Because he loves him." Seto said snaking his arm around Jou  
  
"You're kidding me..." Tea screeched "Bakura! Why him?!?!?"  
  
"Because he's changed..." I said  
  
"Who said that?" I said flustered and my face turning a crimson color  
  
"I just know. I can see it in your eyes." Kaibia said "and you're turning crimson  
  
"Busted" Jou yelled "Ryou has a crush! Ryou has a crush!"  
  
"I...I..." I tried to say  
  
"Its ok lot's of people are gay" Yugi started "Like me and Yami!"  
  
"You are?" Honda asked  
  
"Yep!" Yami said appearing out of nowhere "So where's the tomb robber today?"  
  
"I don't have any clue?" I replied softly "Probably drunk"  
  
"I bet, since it is New Years Eve" Yugi mumbled softly  
  
"Oh I better get home soon!" Ryou sighed  
  
"But you just got here Ryou!" Anzu and Yugi whined "Please stay!"  
  
"Well I don't know..."  
  
"It will be fun!" Jou said "Stay!"  
  
"Well...OK" Ryou replied softly "But just for a bit!"  
  
"Yah, come on and dance!" Anzu screeched  
  
A couple hours later...  
  
"Look Yugi I have to go" Ryou whispered as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"Um... Ok. Bye" Yugi said  
  
"Please don't tell anybody that I left" Ryou pleaded and walked out the door  
  
"I won't, it's a secret between you and me! BYE" Yugi yelled out the door  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
As I hear the engines roar of my Toyota, it startles me and makes me jump. I don't feel right, like I shouldn't leave yet. It's only 11:45pm and it's New Years. But I'm worried that Bakura will be worried. Besides I want to be with Bakura on New Years. I love him so much, but does he love me back. It's now 11:52pm. I'm almost back to my home. As I slowly move up through a green light I see bright headlights coming towards me. I pray and I pray it won't hit me, please! Please I pray not wanting to get hit. The next minutes of my life went so slow. I can feel the jolt of the whole car side being smashed in and lifting off the ground. I can hear screeching brakes and the windows breaking into many pieces hitting my face. Before I black out I see the time. 12:00AM, I guess this is were I'll die.  
  
END OF POV  
  
##($)$()$)$)$()$)$2  
  
"Is he awake?" Yugi asked "Ryou?"  
  
"Please let him be ok!" Anzu pleaded "Please!"  
  
"Well, we got him stable as we can, you can visit him now!" Doctor Kaziemumo  
  
"Thanks" Jou replied  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
All I can see is white as I wake up. Am I in Heaven? No wait why are there bandages on me and why does it smell like medicine? Wait I must be in a hospital, where's Bakura! What happened last night I can't remember!  
  
"Ryou?" I can hear a voice coming closer towards me  
  
"You ok buddy?" I can hear a second voice say  
  
"Ryou!" Wait that's Bakura's voice! "You're alright! Thank Ra!"  
  
"B-B-Bakura?" I stammer "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes my Haikari, It is me" Bakura chuckled "And I will always be there for you always!"  
  
"And the rest of us put in Yugi  
  
"Forever?" I asked  
  
"Forever and Always I shall be there and always love you!" He replied with a smiling face  
  
"And the rest of us too! FOREVER!" I could hear Jou say  
  
"Can I turn some music on?" I asked  
  
"Of course" Bakura replied kissing my forehead "Anything for you my love" and went over to the radio  
  
"I like this song "as it started to play I said "It called Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls"  
  
"Then we'll listen to it my Hikari" Bakura replied gently "Can Ryou and I have some time to ourselves?" as he wrapped me in a tight but comforting embrace  
  
"Sure" Replied Jou then they left  
  
Could you whisper in my ear  
  
The things you want to feel  
  
I'll give you anything  
  
To feel it comin'  
  
Do you wake up on your own  
  
And wonder where you are  
  
You live with all your faults  
  
I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
So why don't you slide  
  
Yeah we're gonna let is slide  
  
Don't you love the life you killed  
  
The priest is on the phone  
  
Your father hit the wall  
  
Your ma disowned you  
  
Don't suppose I'll ever know  
  
What it means to be a man  
  
Something I can't charged  
  
I'll live around it I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
So why don't you slide  
  
Mmmmm slide And I'll do anything you ever  
  
Dreamed to be complete  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
  
May put your arms around me  
  
What you feel is what you are  
  
And what you are is beautiful  
  
May do you manna get married  
  
Or run away  
  
And I'll do anything you ever  
  
Dreamed to be complete  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
  
May put your arms around me  
  
What you feel is what you are  
  
And what you are is beautiful  
  
May do you wanna get married  
  
Or run away I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
Yeah slide And I'll do anything you ever  
  
Dreamed to be complete  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
  
And I'll do anything you ever  
  
Dreamed to be complete  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
  
Oh Oh Oh slide  
  
(Just slide between the sheets of all the beds you never knew)  
  
Yeah slide  
  
Why don't you slide into my room  
  
Just slide into my room  
  
Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away  
  
That's the last thing I can remember right before I closed is Bakura and that all my friends were there for me and now that I'm an angel I'll watch over them forever!  
  
Owari  
  
Kyrbri: All done. Please R&R  
  
BESD: PLEASE DO AND WE DON'T OWN THE GOO GOO DOLLS OR Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Kyrbri: You scare me  
  
BESD: Thanks I take that as a complement Kyrbri: I give up ( Wacks BESD ON THE HEAD) THERE WE GO SO R&R 


End file.
